


о львах, волках и о долге

by lamina



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamina/pseuds/lamina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У льва были золотые глаза и черная куртка, в карманах которой он прятал руки, сжигающие все, чего касаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	о львах, волках и о долге

**Author's Note:**

> больше джен, чем слэш, но все же.  
> смерть персонажа не указана, потому что она была в каноне и не является центровой темой, хотя на ней все и строится.  
> сюжета нет, акцент - на чувствах и эмоциях.  
> несколько незавершенное и со скачущей темой, но.  
> буду рада критике.
> 
> а еще оно маленькое

У льва были золотые глаза и черная куртка, в карманах которой он прятал руки, сжигающие все, чего касаются.   
У льва были золотые глаза, уставшие, но полыхающие пламенем температуры не кузнечного горна и не жертвенной жаровни, но кипящей жидкой лавы, с грохотом вырывающейся из недр земли по вулканьему жерлу. У льва были горящие глаза цвета расплавленного золота, и сам он был хищным зверем, стихией, беспощадной и неукротимой.

Лев был огнем, живым и страшащимся собственной силы, страшащимся, что однажды он вспыхнет слишком ярко, слишком жарко, вспыхнет и сожжет каждого, кто попробует к нему приблизиться, каждого, кто осмелится стать Красному Королю кем–то чуть ближе, чем 'просто знакомый', каждого, кто не испугается хищника саванны.  
Такие люди были – была маленькая девочка в готической одежде, называющая его цвет самым красивым и цепляющаяся за его куртку крепче, чем утопающий за соломинку; был владелец бара, ласково и угрожающе улыбающийся при виде царапин на стойке, который будет с ним всегда и вытащит из пропасти за шкирку, выдавая ругательства и показное раздражение; был теплый и светлый, как пламя свечи, которое светит, но не сжигает, укротитель, спасавший льва от самого себя. И, в конечном итоге, уничтоживший его своей смертью.  
Винить Тотсуку в этом глупо и неправильно – он был готов ради Хомры и Суо пойти на все, и умереть он готов был тоже, но выжить ради них он тогда не мог, потому и оставалось только извиниться перед Анной и попытаться подбодрить их.  
Ни крови, ни пепла, ни костей не осталось – только поалевшая сережка в ухе льва, сверкающая зловещим светом и напоминающая о мести.

Лев улыбался, аккуратно раскрывая чуть примятую пачку, улыбался и смотрел уставше и ласково. Лев тянул другу сигарету, качал головой и уверенно шел к мести и к смерти.  
Друг сжимал клинок, хватал льва за ворот футболки, шептал–шипел требование–просьбу остановиться. Он не знал и не понимал, из–за чего именно просил – из–за своих и его людей и школьников, которые могут погибнуть ради его мести, или из–за него самого, который погибнет в любом случае? Он не знал и не понимал, но в одном был уверен точно – он не хочет убивать человека, который был так недопустимо, так болезненно близок ему. Не хотел, потому что они были друзьями.

Не хотел, но убил - потому что был должен. Потому что синешерстный волк был не фенриром, а королем, он не глотал солнце, а спасал его, и ради чьего-то мира он обязан был разрушать собственный, если понадобится.

Выбора не было.

А чувства - горькие, соленые, алые, как чужая кровь на пальцах - были.


End file.
